


【亚越】被嫌弃的阿仁的一生

by yumikirina



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumikirina/pseuds/yumikirina
Summary: 多年以后，网坛王子越前龙马重逢了东京都一个分署小片警的亚久津仁。





	【亚越】被嫌弃的阿仁的一生

灯红酒绿的尽头闪烁警车的红光鸣笛，亚久津仁迈着大长腿下来，他高大的身材和冷峻恶目的模样令围观凑热闹的群众瞬间鸟兽散空。  
东京都警视厅的木佐警官目睹，差点笑岔了气：“果然还是阿仁好用，柳井和木村拉了半天警戒线，就是拦不住好奇心害死猫。”  
亚久津嫌弃地看木佐，将手中文件袋甩在前辈身上，粗声粗气地说：“送东西也要我专跑一趟，你们本部的面子真大。”他听上去不爽极了。  
木佐倒不生气，这位后辈在他仍任职分署时就这副脾气，听说过去还是不良少年，一言不合就动手，当了警察也是他们之中被投诉率最高，也不知道朽木教官从哪里挖来这棵苗苗，三言两语拐进了警校。  
“抱歉了，阿仁。这事办完，我请你吃炸鸡块。”木佐跟哄小孩似的，他将文件夹递送了进去，亚久津抬眼望向这座著名的银座俱乐部，瞬间没有入内的兴致。他当了很多年警察，碰过不少次这种大场合，分署人员不能掺和本部任务，会被认为是争功，于是亚久津心安理得在边角种蘑菇。  
这趟活很大，本部精英部门一二三小队全部出动，分署全员待命，随时支援。亚久津跑一趟送材料，他的能力很强，但因为脾气不好性格顽劣，迟迟没有人推荐他晋升，一直窝在分署当个本分小勤警，唯独跟他共事过的木佐晓得他的厉害，经常找机会抓来他办案。亚久津的破案率很高，虽然功劳都不在他身上，久而久之，木佐所在的小组也知道有亚久津这么一号人物，睁只眼闭只眼，让木佐带他过来。  
送文件资料只是幌子，亚久津和木佐约定了，棘手的案件才会找他帮忙，这次也是。  
木佐很快出来，带亚久津进俱乐部。  
亚久津在俱乐部中看见了一位意想不到的人，瞬间理解了警视厅这次大张旗鼓封锁所有新闻渠道的原因。  
越前龙马。那个网坛如日中天的王子，创造史上最年轻年度大满贯获得者记录的天之骄子，正睁着一双惺忪睡眸，相当不清醒地应对年轻警员的现场笔录。  
亚久津瞬间止住脚步。  
越前的视线有意无意瞟过他，突然睁大眼睛，毫无困意地喊道：“亚久津前辈？”  
这……真是大新闻。  
亚久津浑身僵硬地接受了满屋子的目光洗礼。  
越前龙马国中时期曾在青学念书，亚久津则以不良混混闻名山吹。他们打过比赛，甚至在亚久津为数不多的少年回忆里，那个小鬼占据了重要的一页——第一个在亚久津擅长的领域把他打得落花流水，毫无尊严可言。  
亚久津直到最后也没找回场子，反而因为失败不得不关注那小子，又在那小子被另一个高手打的稀里哗啦时出面陪练。  
走马灯似的过往历历在目，亚久津惊讶越前竟然还记得他，这小子的脸盲症可是很严重。  
一名警员立刻严肃地问：“这两个人认识？需要避嫌吗。”  
木佐很快说：“不必，亚久津是分署的后辈，来替我送资料，我有东西要他转带回去。”  
哦，原来是个跑腿的。  
其他看热闹的人无趣地散开。唯有木佐所在小组的警员们心中有数，他们刻意将越前龙马带去安静的别间继续笔录，捎了亚久津。  
在安静的房间里，只有一名警员留场，给越前做笔录的人换成了亚久津。木佐的想法简单，既然认识，应该更好说话。  
越前饶有兴趣地盯着亚久津，傲慢神情与过去如出一辙：“看不出来嘛，亚久津前辈竟然当了警察。”  
“哼。你这个小鬼怎么回事，不在国外好好打球，跑回来变成嫌疑人？”亚久津恶声恶气地说。  
“我可不是嫌疑人，我是目击者。”越前龙马一本正经地说。  
“哈啊？”轮到亚久津愣怔。  
“那个女孩不是跟我一起的人，我睡醒发现她在专用电梯里，被人捅了几刀。”  
“……你在这里睡？”亚久津还记得，这可是银座高级俱乐部啊。  
越前白了他一眼：“认识朋友的哥哥开的店，我找他有事，等他无聊就睡着了。”  
“哦。人呢？”  
“在另一边接受问询。”  
“哦。”  
亚久津感到无奈，他并不是做问询，只像久未见面的朋友那样问候越前龙马，这十分反常，以他们过去的关系，至少难以想象成朋友。他把工作交回去，对木佐说没办法给这小子做笔录，因为太熟了。这话有几分真几分假，连他自己也不知道。  
越前目不转睛盯着他，眼神充满探究。 

亚久津难得在总部门口等了很久，直到越前做完笔录出来。越前看见他，压了压帽檐，一双猫眼微微荡漾，令亚久津一阵心烦。他拉开副驾的门，自己转回驾驶座。越前从善如流上了车。  
“久等了，亚久津前辈。”越前拉下口罩，打个哈欠。  
网坛明星的一举一动都很显眼，越前出入银座俱乐部就是话题，更别说还碰上案件，哪一桩传出去都要人命，警视厅不想担责，护送越前的工作又派给亚久津所在的分署。想到这里，亚久津更觉飞来横祸，要不是这小子认出他，哪里有这样的事。  
越前反倒毫无愧疚，嘟囔着肚子饿，要买点吃的。  
亚久津被唠叨烦了，停在便利店前，给这小子买了葡萄口味热饮和一包吞拿鱼三文治。越前打开喝一口，眼里异样流逝，飞快看了一眼亚久津。  
“干什么，难吃也不准吐。”亚久津很暴躁。  
“没什么。”越前嚼着食物，忽然轻笑出声，“唔……谢谢你没买葡萄芬达？”  
“小鬼，别把人当傻子。”亚久津横他一眼，这么冷的天，他再蠢也不会在深夜给小鬼买冷饮，依稀记得这小子喝葡萄口味，才换了一杯葡萄甜茶给他。  
越前不再吭声，乖巧地吃着亚久津买的夜宵。空气突然尴尬地安静，亚久津打开播放器，午夜电台的舒缓歌曲溢满整个空间。  
两人一路无言，车辆行驶到亚久津的公寓。  
“你在这里住几天，等案子有进展再说。”亚久津丢给越前一包便利店买的日用品和衣物。  
“软禁我嘛？”越前开玩笑问。  
“啧。你这个目击者如果被犯罪者灭口，我会很麻烦。”亚久津揉乱一头棕发，他更烦躁了。  
打从见了这个小鬼，自己的烦躁就呈几何倍增，这小子比过去要坏，看着性子漫不经心，敏锐度更强，还学会动不动开玩笑。别以为亚久津不知道，他跟木佐半聊天似地把自己这几年的事彻底打听个遍，说着亚久津前辈混这么久还是个跑腿杂役，果然ma da ma da da ne——唯独这句口癖未改。  
习惯的低音夹带调侃语调说着连符音节，仿佛点燃亚久津心底沉睡的一把火，当年赛场上被这小子挑衅的感觉又回来了。更可恨的是，越前竟然连少年音都没丢几分。  
这让亚久津错觉，时光回溯，越前龙马仍然一派天真。  
——说到底不过错觉罢了，这小子开着名贵跑车，出入银座俱乐部，纯真中熟谙人情世故，调侃里眸色锐利不减。这是个棘手的小子，滑不溜秋，端看他愿不愿意与你交陪。  
亚久津看人很准，源于导师教得好。他知道越前这样的人，天之骄子，人中龙凤，傲性促使他以冷漠待人规避麻烦，但只要他愿意，被他看中的人统统跑不了，心甘情愿成为他交际圈中一员。这么优秀的人，谁不愿意和他做朋友呢？  
亚久津不想。他极其希望越前这摊子破事解决干净，从此桥归桥，路归路。  
因为目击者的身份，越前交底很干净，特别调查组破案花的时间不多，短短48小时就将犯罪嫌疑人逮捕归案，情杀，很不意外的一个结果。一个贪图虚荣的陪酒女遇上一个嫉妒心强的啃老男，败光家底也换不来女人垂青惨被抛弃的戏码。越前同亚久津说起这事，颇为讽刺地总结：“被超过承受范围的开支打击到没有自尊，靠杀害心仪女性找回面子，真的很人渣。”  
因为不是难案，只是发生在银座高级俱乐部，牵涉的客人大多身份举重若轻，这件情杀案就草草交待了，媒体也因被施压而没有大肆报道。  
亚久津送越前离开，他回到屋子，把这两天越前留下的痕迹统统清扫干净，吃剩一半的薯片袋，囤积的泡面，烤鱼店的外卖单，仗着暖气而肆无忌惮买回来的葡萄味芬达……能送的送掉，能扔的扔掉，直到恢复过去熟悉的环境，他才停下强迫症的行为。  
在他以为能把这次意外的重逢抛诸脑后，把越前龙马这个人重新放进电视新闻里，越前又高调回到他面前，狠狠打他一个耳光。

熟悉的葵居酒屋，熟悉的木佐前辈，以及，熟悉的越前。  
亚久津怀疑自己的眼睛，木佐和越前，两个人正在他熟悉的小店里点着下酒菜，边喝边聊？这是什么警民联欢的活动？  
“啊呀。阿仁来了，过来坐。”木佐向亚久津打招呼，强拉他入席。  
一杯生啤下肚，木佐的话也多了，对越前说：“这里的炸鸡块很好吃，阿仁的最爱哦。”  
他话说个不停，竹筒倒豆子一般。亚久津闷头喝生啤，听木佐说这几年他们分署的不容易，办完案子，大家会来葵居酒屋喝上一杯，吃点小食，唠嗑家常，抱怨点闲话不知不觉就到回家的时间了，倒头睡一觉，第二天照例忙在任务前线，这就是警察生活了。  
木佐晋升本部很早，但他依然怀念分署的日子，经常回来葵居酒屋吃喝。今天恰好碰上越前，因为熟悉了，也不当他是体坛大明星，只当成亚久津的后辈，拍胸脯说要招待他，谢谢协助办案成功。越前没有推拒，亚久津想他怎么不拒绝，一位住在六本木高级豪宅，出入都要躲避狗崽低调行事的网球明星，居然和一位小警察坐在毫不起眼的小店里，喝580元一杯的生啤，吃300元一碟的炸鸡块。这么简朴的烟火世界，这个丢进人堆里鹤立鸡群的小子，居然融入的简简单单。  
“越前性格超不错啊。”木佐喝大了，拍拍他的肩膀，笑得前仰后合。  
越前刚刚同他说了学生时代的趣事，专门挑拣着和亚久津有关的讲，无视当事人一副要吃人的表情。木佐像个淘金者抓住一两处亮点，用“他现在也是这样”开头，把亚久津惨遭投诉的糗事说了遍。  
“喂，不要过分啊。”亚久津嘴上不爽，到底没有阻止这两个家伙。最后，连居酒屋的老板都插上几句玩笑话，算是底裤也不给他留一条了。  
还真是彻彻底底地暴露干净了。  
亚久津久久无语，他想问越前来干嘛，也真问出口了。  
这小子睁着无辜的眼睛，语气欠揍：“来看看打杂的亚久津前辈的日常生活呀。”  
果然来看他的笑话。亚久津作势要揍他，越前边躲边大声嚷嚷：“你敢动手明天就见报啦。”  
“我怕你个小鬼？”  
“我要投诉你。”  
“快去。木佐，你受理！”  
两人幼稚地打闹，木佐开心极了。最后亚久津和越前送他回去，坐越前的车，这小子从头到尾喝芬达，滴酒未沾。  
“下次再来啊，越前。”木佐被老婆搀着走，不忘和越前嘱咐。他妻子很温柔，不停向二人道歉，亚久津摆摆手，并不在意。  
回程途中，越前开车，突然问亚久津：“前辈为什么决定当警察？”  
“问这么多干什么。”亚久津不悦。  
“随便问问。”  
“切。小鬼好奇心这么重。”  
“前辈不想说？”  
“专心开你的车！”  
亚久津知道态度过分了，越前不再是他可以随便恶言恶语的对象，但这个人突然出现，给他添麻烦，又跑来不肯放过，简直令他不爽到极点。至于个中缘由，他并不想深究。  
饶是越前被这样呼喝，也不再轻松，他到底是高傲的，此刻安静下来，再次陷入尴尬可怕的沉默。亚久津终于受不了，暗骂一句，说起陈年旧事。  
学生时代叛逆，亚久津从未觉得自己能成材，随着年岁渐长，他对优纪心生愧疚，像自己这样的人还是放弃吧。昔日放不下他的老好人河村一心钻营寿司技巧，似模似样地担起责任来，逐渐遗忘了亚久津仁这一号人物，谁也没必要惦记一位误入歧途的暴力少年。  
自己的性格百分百会被黑道招揽——亚久津如此笃定，却在高中二年级即将放弃考试步入辍学行列之际发生了改变。  
那日亚久津在一家餐厅用餐，餐厅是排队收营制，此时不在饭点，只有两位客人一前一后。排在前面的老人正艰难地掏出钱包，哆嗦地付账，他将钱包随便塞进衣袋，下一刻，一只贼手神不知鬼不觉地偷了老人的钱包，同样塞进衣袋。那是名小混混，他手法精道，速度很快，满场只有亚久津眼尖地看见了，他皱了皱眉，想要站起来揪住这小子。  
然而，比他更快的变故发生了。  
那小子经过旁座时，一名不起眼的年长者用肉眼看不见的速度将钱包顺回，快速掷向失主，落在地上发出好大声响。  
亚久津惊呆了，整个过程快不过一分钟，那位老人发现自己钱包掉地，以为是不慎掉落，赶忙捡起来收好。  
那名深藏不露的年长者，始终没有投去一个眼神。  
小偷恨恨打量四周，找不到将他一军的对象，倒是注意到亚久津的视线，但亚久津离他有段距离，不可能是他做的。最后，小偷灰溜溜走了。  
亚久津的三观经过一次洗刷，那名年长者引起他的好奇，使他不得不尾随对方离开餐厅。  
没走出三条街，就被抓了现行。  
“你小子很不爽的样子啊。”年长者和蔼地微笑。  
“老家伙，你太多管闲事了。”亚久津摆出一副厌恶的神色，“要不是你，我早把那家伙揍一顿。”  
“那还真是对不起啊。”年长者丝毫不以为忤。  
“那什么手法，你也太嚣张了。简直让人很不爽！”亚久津被那副看戏的态度刺激，瞬间丢去理智，朝对方攻去。  
他学空手道多年，实战经验又丰富，打起架来狠厉，却在年长者手下过不了一招，跌跌撞撞吃足了亏，他不甘心极了。  
“小子，你是个好材料，来考警校吧。”年长者站在亚久津面前，说着天大的笑话。  
“老子可是要统领黑道的男人！”亚久津大喊。  
“你很有精神。但是你不觉得，把他们全部抓起来成就感更大吗？”  
“你是个很有正义感的男人，就用正当的方式，堂堂正正挥舞你的拳头。”  
年长者站在疲惫瘫软的亚久津面前，高大的仿佛一座新的山头，等待攀登者上前征服。山的那头会是什么？亚久津不知道，他现在极度不爽。  
——从那天起他有了新的目标。  
那位年长者是警校教课三十年的朽木教官，他对亚久津丢下一句：“想打败我，先站在我面前。”  
亚久津气得七窍生烟，从此铆足了劲，一条路走到底——这条路一直走到现在。  
“所以，亚久津前辈被拐进这个行业的？”越前忍俊不禁。  
“啊……不过，也很适合我。”亚久津说。  
说出这些事没想象中难堪，还多出几分怀念。  
这些年，亚久津逐渐和国中同学断掉联系，高中同学也不来往，知道他现状的没几人。他像刻意斩断过去，如同人间蒸发。他也从未告诉他人过往，彻彻底底封印。越前又是第一个知道，他的过去连同他的现在，这小子在他人生中许多变数，每次都是首位。  
“是啊。亚久津前辈比起当黑道大哥，还是当警察威风。”越前不知是否存心，又毒舌地说，“不过混这么多年还是小喽啰，亚久津前辈真是差得远了。”  
“你小子有意见吗。”亚久津斜眼看。  
越前笑而不语。

从那天开始改变的关系。  
越前偶尔来见亚久津，有时出现在分署门口，有时偶遇葵居酒屋，渐渐地学会登门拜访，窝在亚久津公寓看电视吃薯片喝芬达，高兴的时候留宿过夜。  
亚久津朝九晚五很少加班，如果没碰上大案协助，分署就是跑腿抓个小偷录个纠纷的日常，他过去帮木佐显得忙碌，如今倒是不管那边事。木佐问了几次，亚久津只说，这段时间不办案，过段时间再说。他指的过段时间，就是越前离开以后。亚久津一早知道越前回日本是参加比赛的，结束了就得回去，这小子主要生活还是在美国，虽然东京有置房产却很少回来。不懂为什么一次偶然重逢会持续联系，但他想越前只是一时兴趣，和他这位昔日前辈恢复关系。他没问越前什么时候走，等越前愿意告诉他。  
那天，亚久津一场格斗输得凄惨，气恼的丢开手柄，威胁越前不给吃喝，这小子就开始在他公寓里打滚，嚷嚷亚久津虐待不给他定烤鱼。亚久津被吵得头疼，作势去压这小子，捂他的嘴。  
两人姿势暧昧，昏黄照明晕染出怪异的气氛。越前突然鬼使神差舔了亚久津的手掌，润湿了握枪生出的茧子。亚久津浑身一个激灵，被定住心神魂魄，久久不肯离开。  
“亚久津。”越前第一次这样喊他。  
“明天，我就回美国了。”  
大梦总有醒来的时候，亚久津怔忪间，松开了手。  
越前像话本里描述的那样妖媚诱人地凑近，舔上亚久津的嘴角：“我可以不吃烤鱼，吃点别的。”  
“……哦。”  
无往不利的亚久津竟然动弹不得，干巴巴地回应，这逗笑了越前，换来一句“你居然这么清纯”。  
言下之意，他早不清纯了。  
亚久津作势去堵他的嘴，发自真心的自愿。他吻上的时候心想作什么孽，早该保护证人计划就在公寓对这小子做这事了。越前听起来也嫌晚，情不自禁的低吟着实不满。两人黏黏糊糊地亲了又亲，分开的时候，越前酡红的脸犹如醉酒般甜美惑人。  
“我以为你不敢呢。”他喃喃地说，轻啄一口眼前男人的唇。  
“袭警的是你，我怕什么。”亚久津怼他。  
“我可以投诉你哦。”越前天不怕地不怕，很快甜蜜地笑起来，抚过亚久津棕色的发丝，指尖眷恋地流连发梢。  
“我一眼就认出你来了，前辈……因为你的眼神始终没变。看这世界的也好，看我的也好。”越前在亚久津耳畔轻声密语，“我很喜欢。”  
他灼热的唇沿着皮肤划到脖颈，陆陆续续地嘀咕：“非常喜欢……最喜欢……”  
“亚久津，我们在一起吧。”  
骄傲的网球王子扣紧年轻警员的十指，如此高调地宣誓。  
亚久津听见心脏汩汩流淌的血液，沉冷多年再次热起来的沸腾。他狠狠咬上越前的薄唇，扣紧他的后颈不让逃离。记忆中的狠厉让越前浑身战栗，仿佛听见亚久津从未出口的温柔心语，他们交缠着彼此，不断索求得更深更密，用无言的热液浇灌这段深埋的感情。  
——还是不华丽地交出了初次。  
疲惫过后，越前莫名其妙想起某人的口头禅。他躺在亚久津公寓的榻榻米上，盖着那人的衣服，看他半裸精壮的上身忙前忙后，浴室传来哗哗的水声。越前等待亚久津走近，抱起他放入浴缸，不那么熟练地替他清理善后。  
他又嬉闹地在亚久津的身上留下一个个红印，亚久津被他撩拨得烦躁，深入清洁的手指不那么温柔地动了动，越前立刻收敛了，又委屈地啜一口他性感的薄唇。  
“你再不老实，明天连上飞机的力气也留不住。”亚久津威胁他，语气不那么生硬了。  
“那我就改签晚上的机票，明天的，后天的……”越前撒娇般搂住他的脖子，换来无奈的叹息，几句咕哝的骂语。  
亚久津纵容了。他喜欢越前，很久以前就喜欢。喜欢到产生警觉，不敢让越前再次进入他的生命，曾以为这是一生一次的邂逅，像两条交错过后的直线，渐行渐远，再无交集。但是越前固执地留下来了，如此不同的世界，如同一颗耀目星辰俯下高贵的身子拾起一片不起眼的落叶。  
越前在亚久津耳畔甜蜜地说着开心满足的话：再过几年，等他退役了，可以定居日本，陪亚久津一起生活。六本木的豪宅不合适就卖掉，换个安静的带院子的地方，最好离亚久津出勤的分署近些。他从泡在浴缸里一直说到窝在床上，抱着亚久津的腰，整个人缩进恋人健硕的怀中，计划着他们的未来。  
“我不是在玩哦，我想和你永远生活下去。”  
像担心恋人误会他一样，越前抬眸对亚久津说。  
“我知道。”亚久津回他。  
他打从开始就看出越前认真的，不然不会愿意回应，不会主动抱他。轻轻吻了吻越前疲惫而满足的眼睛，他沉默片刻，说道：“你早知道我喜欢你。”  
越前闭着眼睛，轻轻笑了笑。  
“见到你的时候就知道了。”  
你看我的眼神，从来就没有变过。  
而我看你的眼神，从厌恶，到不服输，到感激，到离不开眼……花了整整十年零八个月。  
幸好，我们没有错过彼此。

（完）


End file.
